


Roller Coaster of Emotions

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A one shot: where Cha Eun Jae's crazy hormonal change drove both herself and Seo Woo Jin to a roller coaster ride of emotions.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Roller Coaster of Emotions

Woo Jin retrieved his phone from his coat’s pocket. He had sensed the device vibrating for quite some time but had to leave it unanswered as he was busy attending patients. Taking a quick look at the caller ID, he felt a sudden pang of worry when he spotted Eun Jae’s name vividly flashing on it. In a split second, he tapped on the green answer button before pressing the device onto his ear.

**“Is everything okay at home, babe?”** Woo Jin asked as soon as the line got connected. There was silence, but not for long until he started hearing Eun Jae bursting into loud sobs. His heart was pounding erratically against his chest, thinking of all the possible worst scenarios that could have happened.

**“Eun Jae, what’s wrong? Do you need me to be home now?!!”** Woo Jin hurriedly rushed to his office, almost ready to pack his things up and take an urgent half day off if Eun Jae needed him to.

**“No- Woo Jin…”** Eun Jae uttered in between her sobs.  **“I’m at the mart now shopping for groceries, and I think my pregnancy brain is acting up again! I’m stuck at the cashier because I can’t remember the pin to my credit card!”**

Woo Jin plopped into his chair, heaving a deep sigh of relief. Somehow, Eun Jae getting emotional over anything had been a normal occurrence since the day she got pregnant. At this rate, he wondered if he could even make it to Eun Jae’s delivery date without having a cardiac arrest first. 

**“Babe, calm down, okay? Didn’t you say the pin was our anniversary date?”**

**“That’s the thing! I can’t even remember our anniversary date, so I’m feeling so horrible now.”** Eun Jae said, her hiccups becoming more apparent.

**“It’s 30th May, we celebrated it two days ago.”** Woo Jin replied calmly.

**“Oh yeah, we did! Thanks, babe! I’ll see you for dinner!”** The line went off, returning his phone to show his home screen. Woo Jin’s earlier frown turned into an affectionate smile upon seeing Eun Jae’s photo on the screen background. 

**______________________________**

When they both found out that they were expecting, Woo Jin remembered them feeling a surge of happiness that they were practically jumping for joy! It was sort of like the whole world had stopped as they basked in the euphoric feeling. But little did he know and neither did anyone prepare him, that this happiness comes with a series of emotional meltdowns along the way.

The very first time Eun Jae had a breakdown, Woo Jin was somewhat terrified. The two had gone to a burger joint, where Eun Jae made a special order of a cheeseburger, but WITHOUT the cheese. Naturally, the server insisted that a cheeseburger exists for that particular ingredient, so he ended up serving her order with the cheese. Woo Jin thought that he was imagining things when tears started filling Eun Jae’s eyes. 

**“I told you, I’m not having the cheese!”** Eun Jae started bawling, whining over the yellow slice of ingredient in her burger. Woo Jin didn’t even need a second look at their surroundings to tell that they’ve brought upon an audience.

**“Here, you can have it now. No more cheese.”** Woo Jin peeled the cheese off Eun Jae’s cheeseburger, and the crying eventually subsided. 

During one of his drinking sessions with the Doldam men a few days later, Woo Jin had shared about the terrifying incident. Much to his surprise, both In Soo and Dong Joo (the only married men in the club) had told him that such behavior was normal in pregnant women. He also learned that things would only get wilder from then on. 

**______________________________**

True enough, as Eun Jae’s pregnancy progressed, Woo Jin felt like he was on a never-ending roller coaster ride. She would literally have her emotional power trip over anything, sometimes for the weirdest or ridiculous reasons. Although initially terrified, Woo Jin got used to it over time and he also understood that all the crazy emotions were just beyond her control.

**“Look at our poor Baul… How is he thinner than Dudu?”** Eun Jae weeped, she felt bad and upset that Baul wasn’t eating enough. So to cheer her up, Woo Jin had brought her to the mart and let her buy all the cat treats she wanted.

**“You’re not having this, Dudu! Omma bought this for Baul only! Baul needs to gain weight...”**

**______________________________**

Another time was when Eun Jae complained all week over their puppy, Geureumee shedding too much fur so she ordered Woo Jin to send it for a trim.

**“Oh my god, Woo Jin! Is this our Geureumee?!!”** Eun Jae shrieked upon seeing her dear puppy after its grooming appointment. 

**“Oh no! Geureumee’s not fluffy anymore!”** She continued, already starting to tear again. Woo Jin could only shake his head and smile at the sight. He made a mental note to buy her a fluffy teddy bear as a compensation. 

**______________________________**

Or sometimes, her mood swings could also change in a flash of light. 

**“Babe? Do you need help in the bathroom?”** Woo Jin called out when he noted that Eun Jae was taking longer than usual.

He went to knock on the bathroom door, before it gradually opened, revealing a teary Eun Jae standing in all her glory, hands clutching onto a satin black nightdress. Undeniably, she looked amazing, but Woo Jin was more distracted by her tear-stained face.

**“I’ve grown so big that I can’t even fit into my favorite nightie!”** Eun Jae said as more warm tears continued gushing down her pale cheeks.

**“Stay here.”** Woo Jin disappeared for a quick minute before returning with a set of maternity pajamas. Gently wiping her tears away with the back of his palm, Woo Jin helped her dress in the fresh pajamas.

**“You’ll get to wear it again in no time okay babe?”** He attempted to comfort her as his fingers worked on buttoning her pajama top. 

**“It’s all your fault! You made me pregnant and now I can only wear this ugly nightwear!”**

The next thing Woo Jin knew, he was locked out of their bedroom that he had no choice but to settle with the couch in the living room.

But guess what’s funnier? Woo Jin woke up the next morning to Eun Jae sobbing at the foot of the couch. 

Puzzled, he immediately sat up, pulling Eun Jae to sit on his lap. He then circled his arms around her waist and planted a small peck on the side of her temple. 

**“Now, tell me what’s wrong?”**

**“I just felt bad that you slept alone last night! I swear it wasn’t me, it was the baby!”** Eun Jae claimed, putting the blame on her unborn baby over her ‘mistreatment’ towards her husband the night before. 

Woo Jin threw his head back as he broke into a loud laugh from hearing Eun Jae’s excuse. 

**“Fine… I’m not even upset.”** Woo Jin could already feel his eyes brimming with liquid from laughing too much.

**“Can I have a kiss?”**

**“Sure, just a kiss?”** Woo Jin playfully asked before giving Eun Jae a peck on her lips.

**“Actually, can I have more?”** Eun Jae teased, moving to straddle his lap as she swiftly unbuttoned her top.

**“Say no more, babe.”** Woo Jin panted in her ear, slowly closing their gap, before leaning in to leave kisses right above her exposed mounds.

**______________________________**

Onto their 7th month of pregnancy, Eun Jae had become more clingy. Clingy to Woo Jin was one thing (not that Woo Jin minded though, he actually took pleasure in it), but clingy to the baby in her tummy was another thing.

Woo Jin found Eun Jae staring at herself in the mirror. He knew that look, the look that signals that she was breaking into tears any minute.

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Looking at her in the reflection, Woo Jin allowed his lips to linger on her head and shoulders.

**“Babe, I can’t believe our baby’s coming out in two months!”**

Woo Jin hummed,  **“are you excited?”**

**“No! I want to keep her in my belly much longer! I’m gonna miss feeling her movements inside…”** As if on cue, her lips trembled and tears started trickling down, wetting her face.

**“I’m sure you’re going to love holding her in your arms more.”**

**“You don’t understand… There’s this feeling, I’ll only experience it when I’m pregnant. I’ll surely miss it, I’ll miss having a big belly, knowing that I’m carrying a baby inside!”**

**“Okay… then if you really miss that in the future, let me know. I’ll make you pregnant again.”** Woo Jin said with a smile, spinning her around to face him.

**“Sounds like a plan, Woo Jin!”** Eun Jae squealed, her face turning into a mischievous grin. Tightening their embrace, she pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Woo Jin knew for sure, he’ll miss pregnant Eun Jae too. When else would he see extra clingy, touchy-feely Eun Jae, and Eun Jae acting like a baby herself? He never knew how a pregnancy could bring him so much contentment and excitement. It’s definitely a milestone that everyone needs to experience at least once in life.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ This AU was inspired after I happened to read some articles about pregnant women getting overly emotional over everything  
> \+ I don't know how true this is, so some situations might be exaggerated (but that's what AUs are all about :p)  
> \+ Also, writing about pregnant Eun Jae is such a joy!!!


End file.
